


Seduction

by moth2fic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-03
Updated: 2008-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth2fic/pseuds/moth2fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atlantis teaches the art of seduction and the pleasure of submission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Temaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temaris/gifts).



> A contribution to a 'goody bag' of fics, etc, etc. given to the wonderful organisers of Connotations. The fic was presented at the con in October 2007 but only 'published' in my LJ in spring 2008
> 
> Thanks to MistressKat for the beta.

&lt;!-- @page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --&gt;

 

Watching it rise from the water was like watching sex, he decided. All that blind power swelling out of hidden depths. All that potential for life and love and even for procreation. John fell in love at that moment, with the city, with the world, with Atlantis. He would do anything for his beloved. Now and forever.

 

When he analysed his feelings he knew Atlantis was not his mistress, as he had first told himself. This city had a masculine beauty, a dangerous ability to thrust, to penetrate long held defences, to spill its seeds of ancient ingenuity into his heart.

 

He was a willing partner, subordinate even, in his own seduction. He permitted Atlantis liberties with his mind and body that would have been unthinkable from anyone or anything else. In return he knelt and sucked the city dry, swallowing knowledge and joy. Always joy.

 

He wasn’t sure when he noticed the resemblance between McKay and the city. The scientist’s personality unfolded slowly. First he saw and appreciated the good looks. The perfection annoyed him a little. Like the city, Rodney had no physical flaws. The weapons training dealt with the tendency to gain weight. There wasn’t even a hint of intrinsic untidiness. Rodney could have his hair standing on end one moment and immaculately groomed the next. No tuft of hair that wouldn’t lie flat; no crookedness to his grin; never a hint of a slouch.

 

Then he saw the arrogance, the incredible self-confidence, the belief that the very stars were merely there to decorate the sky in a chosen pattern. And to match the arrogance, there was the insufferable genius, the ability to be always right, always above and beyond the rest of them, and particularly beyond John Sheppard.

 

Even the citrus allergy failed to dent the impression. The city had its quirks, just as it had its power surges and its closed doors. Like Rodney, it gave up its secrets slowly. Like Atlantis, Rodney would, John thought, have secrets worth uncovering.

 

And so he set about a process of dual seduction. Each time the ancient genes opened another window into the city’s personality he rejoiced. Each time he learnt something new about McKay he hugged his find to himself and dreamed about it in his Spartan quarters. He spoke softly to the city and it began to respond to his touch, his care. He spoke softly to the scientist, too, but not too softly. He wanted to be heard, and answered.

 

With both objects of desire his technique was one he’d honed and polished on earth. Show interest, show admiration, listen and learn. Don’t rush, don’t push, let it happen if it will.

 

In his fantasies Rodney would swell beneath his touch, and spill his genius for him, into him. Then he would realise that he was alone in his shower cubicle, sticky and panting, needing to wash again. The hot water would remove his seed from his belly but couldn’t eradicate his dreams. In the reality of the laboratories, the meetings and the flights between worlds, Rodney would be unapproachable, to be adored from a mental distance, like the city.

 

There was a night when they had both been working hard and had grabbed a late dinner to eat tiredly, sitting opposite each other but not speaking. Afterwards, John took Rodney’s arm and led him unprotesting to a room that was ready for relaxation. He’d worked on having the lights dim to order, there was a small flask of whisky kept against just such an occasion, and there was, too, a fascinating puzzle on the desktop screen. For music he chose something quiet and slow, calculated to soothe jangled nerves.

 

Rodney was suddenly jumpy, suspicious, and John had to treat him like a fractious horse, coaxing and grooming with soft words until the man calmed and at last walked obediently into his arms. The bed was near enough for him to pull him down onto it with one easy movement. He thought the first kiss might elicit complaint but to his surprise it was returned, shyly, eagerly, sweetly. After that, it was easy.

 

Seducing someone into taking a dominant role takes skill. John possessed skill, and patience, in abundance, and by the time they were naked, with him lying face down begging for it, the bemused Rodney thought it was all his own idea. He gave a cry of triumph, a kind of private ‘eureka’ as his cock slid into John’s ass.

 

John gave a cry, too, a silent cry of affirmation. He was at one with Rodney and Atlantis. At the moment of climax, his lover and his city belonged to him, in all their glory and perfection. He would make sure that both of them would always be his, just as he would eternally be theirs.


End file.
